Seven Deadly Sins
by Karma22
Summary: No one is free of the seven deadly sins. A look into how Glee handles sinning. No set genre. These seven chapters will span everything from angst to humor.
1. Deadly Sin 1 Envy

Seven Deadly Sins...

A/N: Okay so this will be a series of one-shots, in honor of my birthday which is on the 22nd of this month. So this is my birthday present to me! The one shots will cover all seven of the deadly sins and possibly the seven "heavenly Virtues" if the Sins are recieved well. So please alert and review at the end!

A/N2: The snippet of poem in the middle is from "Envy" by Adelaide Proctor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I am just playing in this sandbox until my mom comes back with my "juice box" of Chardonnay!

Rated T for Puck's language. Cause the boy cusses like a sailor in my world!

* * *

**Envy** (also called **invidiousness**) may be defined as an emotion that "occurs when a person lacks another's _(perceived)_ superior quality, achievement, or possession and either desires it or wishes that the other lacked it."

* * *

This all started because of one moment of jealousy.

She stared at the two of them, laughing at each other in their cute little corner. They were completely oblivious to everyone else in the choir room, wrapped up in their own little world. She would say something clever, and he would laugh, then lean in for a sweet little kiss, the love for the craziest person alive evident in his eyes. Then he would say something back, or he would just sing a little bit of a song, and her eyes would light up and you could see that the Mowhawked football player was her entire world at that moment in time.

It wasn't fair. She was carrying his child; he needed to be as miserable as she was! She lost everything. She lost the love of her life, her popularity, her friends, her home, her family, everything! And he gets to be happy? It didn't matter that the rest of the school hated him, as long as he had Rachel; Puck was going to be alright. It wasn't fair. She should have all of those things, not him!

"Careful, Q. Such green eyes don't look good on you." Kurt leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kurt" Quinn whispered back, "I'm not looking at anything in particular.''

"Yes you are. You want what he's got now. You want someone to stand by you. You wanted him to stand by YOU, but everyone knows that he's standing by his child and Rachel. All that bitchiness pay off for you now?" Kurt whispered back, before going back to his conversation with Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

Quinn quickly looked around to see if anyone else had seen what the soprano had seen. She saw Matt, Mike, Santana, and Brittany all ignoring her and saw Finn glaring at the couple in the corner; then he turned to talk to Matt and Mike. How did her life get to this point? How in the world did she get to the point that she was envious of Rachel Berry? How did she get to the point of being alone in a roomful of people? She rubbed her stomach, assuring the tiny life that was growing in there.

Spite of his many successes,

Men loved him the same;

My one pale ray of good fortune

Met scoffing and blame.

When we erred, they gave him pity,

But me -- only shame.

Everyone loved Finn even more now that the secret was out. They all said that he was a victim of her lie. That he was still Saint Finn who could do no wrong. Did anyone take into account why she did what she did? That she felt like she was losing Finn, and needed to do something to keep him. But it wasn't really that. She knew that Puck wanted her. She had seen him looking at her, wanting her and what she stood for. And in one weak moment she took advantage of the fact that he wanted her. She had been so jealous because she knew where Finn was that night. He had been with Berry, trying for the high B, and not with her. So she let the little green-eyed monster take over her inhibitions and look where it got her. Pregnant and alone.

"Quinn, do you want to talk?" came the hesitant voice of Rachel Berry. But that was not one of the voices she wanted to hear.

All at once the little green-eyed monster reared its ugly head and the words that poured out of her mouth; she had never said anything with such venom.

"I don't need your help, you bitch! You take everything from me! You tried to take Finn, and then you took Puck! You took it all, and I don't need your help! Just take your slutty person back to that Lima Loser, and leave me alone, you stupid, no talent, drag queen, midget nobody!" Quinn yelled at Rachel, throwing the hand that Rachel had placed on her shoulder so violently that Rachel stumbled back a few steps and slammed into an empty chair and fell down. Puck was up like a shot to pick his girlfriend up and glare at his baby mama.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Quinn? She was just asking you a question!" He snarled at Quinn who was frozen at the site of Puck being so nice to someone that until a couple of weeks ago, he hated.

"Why? Why are you with her? I thought that you wanted to be with me?" Quinn asked in a small, lost little voice. "Why can't I have you? Why does it have to be her," Quinn pointed at Rachel who was sitting on a chair now, being nursed by Puck, "that both of you run too?" referring to Finn crushing on Rachel also.

Puck sighed and looked at Rachel. She nodded in understanding at the question in his eyes, and he got up and pulled Quinn gently by the arm out of the room and away from all of the eyes of the rest of the Glee kids. They walked down the hallway a little bit and sat on a bench next to a trophy case that had one trophy for the hockey team. They sat there in silence for a little while before Puck sighed and turned to Quinn.

"Quinn, I'm not with you because you've rejected me so many times before. I've always wanted to do right by you and the baby, but you've never fucking let me. It's always been your way or the damn highway. Well, I chose the highway. I'm happy right now, Quinn. I'll stand by you because of the baby, but I'm with Rachel. She doesn't shit on me like you do. She doesn't call me a Lima Loser; she believes that I can do more in my life than just hang around this crappy cow town."

With that comment, Puck stood up and started to walk back to the classroom. He turned around before he got too far. "You know you did this to yourself? Not the pregnancy, but the being alone. You have pushed everyone away that wanted to help you. If you're alone right now, it's because you wanted it that way. You want to keep the "Holier than thou" attitude, then go right ahead. But it won't get you your friends back and it sure as hell won't get Finn back." He turned around and walked back into the Glee classroom. Quinn sat silently on the bench and thought about what he said.

Quinn hated that he was right. She hated that she had done this to herself. All because of one moment of jealousy that caused her to lose her popularity, her boyfriend, and her family. She couldn't keep the tiny life that was growing in her…she wasn't fit to be anyone's mother. Quinn sighed bitterly as a single tear slid down her cheek. So many people's lives ruined because of one moment of jealousy.

**_

* * *

_**

**_This was beta'd by Novice242. She was awesome with suggestions when I was stuck and she helped with the little mistakes. Thanks! _**

**_Please review! The next chapter will be Avarice (Greed)!_**


	2. Deadly Sin 2 Avarice

Gold digger- Avarice

Okay second in the "Seven Deadly Sins" series. This one deals with Avarice, which is just the fancy name for greed. I wanted to say before you all started reading, thanks to all of the people who reviewed and to all of the people who alerted to the story! Thanks so much!

A/N1: It's been pointed out that the first sin was very Puckleberry (Viva la Puckleberry!), but I do want to point out that even if this story mentions it, this series isn't really about any one character. I'm hoping to give each of the members a sin or a virtue, so if I mention a ship, take it in context to just that story. One might relate to another in some way, but these stories are going to be out of order and not all will relate to another. Thanks!

A/N2: Song in the story is "Money (That's what I want)" by The Flying Lizards. I love this song, mostly because it's from one of my favorite movies ever, Empire Records!

* * *

Avarice-: excessive or insatiable desire for wealth or gain

* * *

She was swimming, and rather easily, through a sea of gold. Gold coins, necklaces, other jewelry, even the occasional chalice and statue. She was on her back, lazily lifting her arms and kicking her legs every now and then to propel herself through the sea of gold. She didn't have anywhere to be, and no worries except to enjoy her swim through the gold. Until she thought of what she had said to Puck earlier. Did it really make her that bad of a person that she wanted a man that had good credit? She didn't think so. It just made her practical. She knew that some people would look down on her and say that she was shallow, but really she wasn't. She just had a better understanding about the world than most kids did these days. Plus it really wasn't her fault that the Internet made it so easy to find out about a person's credit score. She just wanted a man that could take care of her in a comfortable style, and according to her mom you could never start early enough.

Did it make her such a bad person that she wanted more out of life than just being a housewife in Lima? She wanted to see the world and she wanted to taste what it has to offer. She wanted to dine on caviar in Russia, drink champagne on the lawn in front of the Eiffel Tower, eat the best chocolate in the world in Switzerland, and get high in Amsterdam. She wanted to have men adore her and women want to be her. She already had that at high school, but everyone knows that popularity in high school meant absolutely nothing in the real world. To do all of the things that she wanted to do, she was going to need money. Money she didn't have, but that she was sure that some man out there was just waiting to give to her to make her dreams come true. How did that song go?

_The best things in life are free  
But you can give them to the birds and bees  
I want money  
You love gives me such a thrill  
But your love won't pay my bills  
I want money  
Give me your money  
Just give me money_

She gave another lazy kick of her legs to propel herself a little further along the lovely vault of gold. The song said it all. Love was a thrill (at least it had been with Puck) but it wasn't going to pay her bills. She was the kind of girl who needed Dior, Dolce and Gabanna, and Armani draped over her for her to luxuriate in. She kept on swimming through all of the gold, lazily humming to the song currently coursing through her head.

It really was too bad about Puck though. She had been sexting him, but then he put an end to that when Quinn found out. The sex had been pretty amazing when they had been together, but they needed to face facts. They could sext all they wanted, have "angry" sex in all the janitor's closets that they wanted, but they weren't meant to be. His credit was shit, and in Puck's infamous words, she didn't want to be stuck in this "fucking cow town". She was pretty sure that Quinn, no matter how much she said that this pregnancy wasn't going to affect her getting out, was never going to be able to leave. She didn't plan on being like Quinn.

Anyway, she was like 95% sure that Puck was crushing again on Rachel Berry of all people. Plus when she had tried to get him to join her for a quickie in the locker rooms, he called her a shallow bitch and walked away. Walked away from HER! Oh, he so wasn't going to get any from her ever again. She didn't want to be known as a shallow bitch. Being a straight up bitch was okay, but being a shallow bitch was not. Nobody would take you seriously if you were known as shallow. The thought of being thought of as shallow made Santana abrubtly stop swimming and swallow a mouthful of gold, causing her to start choking---

Santana woke up with a start. She could have sworn that she had been swimming through a vault full of gold and singing the "Money" song from Empire Records that she and Brittany had been watching earlier. But where had the swimming in a sea of gold come from? Damn it that was the last time that she watched Duck Tales with her little brother before bed!

* * *

Thanks for reading. Again, Many thanks to my wonderful Beta- Novice242! She has been ever so helpful with spelling and with helping me flesh this out! Thanks, You rock!!!! Please be kind, but remember that today is National "Panic day"! Nobody panic, it's okay, it'll all be okay. It's ironic that today is National Panic day, cause it's also National Get Over it Day. I hope people realize the irony in that! It's also Barbie day, so those of you who played with Barbie, celebrate it! Woot!


	3. Deadly Sin 3 Lust

**Lust**

**I seriously do not know where this all came from. I like it. I don't own anything. **

**So there is a soundtrack of songs to this chapter and I suggest strongly that you go and listen to it. They really helped me get in the mood for writing this, and they definitely set the mood I'm going for with this chapter. I'm posting it on youtube. My account name is rowenna22 and the playlist will be called Lust. If you don't want to do that, then here is the list of songs.**

**1.) Muse- Feeling Good (2.) Anna Ternheim-Lovers Dream Feat. Fyfe Dangerfield (3.) Lay Low- I forget it's there (4.) She & Him- You really got a hold of me (5.) John Mayer- Slow Dancing in a Burning Room {acoustic version} (6.) John Legend-Slow dance **

* * *

**Lust**

**1 : pleasure, delight b : personal inclination : wish**  
**2 : intense or unbridled sexual desire : lasciviousness**

* * *

It happened again. Why did she let it? Why must she always love the man she couldn't have? And for certain she couldn't have him. So, why for an intelligent woman, did she want him so much? She had fallen for him before she knew what hit her and it couldn't work. So enough was enough, she thought, I won't think about him, I won't talk with him, or see him; I will banish all thought of him from my life. Done, no problem, easy as pie.

Damn, why did she have to think about pie? He loved pie, she even loved the way he said the damn word. Oh, yeah, sure this would be easy – uh huh. He wasn't available. She tried to keep it as simple as possible. But feelings aren't simple, and love is the most "un-simple" emotion around. She knew she was in love this time too. This wasn't like the other times when she thought it was love; this was real in a way she'd never known. So, she knew she loved him, she knew she couldn't have him, what she didn't know was what to do next. She would just have to tell him that they couldn't do this, whatever this was, any more.

She kept on getting sucked back in by his beautiful green eyes, that sexy little smirk that played around his mouth when he saw her, that stunning physique. The list was endless for all the reasons Rachel kept on letting Puck back into her life and bed. She kept on telling herself that it was going to be the last time, that if they did it one more time, Finn would somehow find out. Puck and Finn had just finally gotten back to a semblance of friendship, but if Finn was to find out that Puck was screwing another girlfriend of his, there was no telling what might happen.

But it was so hard not to be pulled back in by Puck. Even knowing that he was forever tied to Quinn didn't deter her heart.

When the doorbell rang, she stood behind the closed door for several minutes. She didn't want to open the door. She didn't want to let him in. She knew what would happen. Even knowing that he was seeing the blonde beauty from high school wasn't enough to stop her from wanting him. The doorbell pealed again. She reached out to open the door and noticed that her hand was shaking. She paused and stared at that hand that was shaking like a leaf. Why was it shaking? Was her brain sending a message that this was all a mistake? That letting him in was going to be a big mistake? The doorbell rang again, this time he added a knock. She could tell that he was getting impatient. But she didn't know what to do. Did she open the door and let him in to hurt her again? He didn't mean to, but he couldn't help it. The only consolation was that he hurt himself too. Or did she let him leave, and never talk to him again. It was that last thought that had her throwing open the door. It crashed against the wall, pulling his attention back around to where she was standing in the doorway. He turned around from where he was halfway down her walkway. They stood there, staring at each other, trying to see what the other was thinking about. Then he was in front of her and pushing her back into the house. He closed the door then pushed her against it. Lips clashed, teeth clacked, and noses smashed together. And even the pain of that wasn't enough to separate the two people involved in the embrace. The punishment of the kiss was theirs to ignore or acknowledge. They chose to ignore and to go on hurting one another.

She gasped when he lifted her up enough so her sex rubbed against the bulge that was straining the front of his jeans. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to duel with hers for dominance. They continued that way for a few minutes before he pulled away to lean his head against hers. They were both breathing heavily and trying not to look the other in the eye.

Finally Rachel spoke. "We can't keep doing this."

"I know. Shit."

"What's going to happen when Quinn and Finn find out?" Rachel asked, still held up against the door by Puck.

"I don't fucking know. All I know is that there is something inside me that hurts unless I'm with you. Quinn can't take it away. It only goes away if I'm with you, and god help me, I'm not strong enough to stay away from you." Puck said, his voice a ghost of a whisper.

"Me neither." Rachel rested her forehead against Puck's. "I don't want to be with Finn. I want to be with you. But we can't. We have to stop this until we are free to be with each other and not have to sneak around." Rachel said, tears in her eyes. She started to loosen her legs so that she could slide down, but Puck tightened his grip on her hips.

"Just one more time? Just once? One more time, so that I don't forget how you feel, how you taste, so that when I close my eyes, I can see you in that perfect moment." Puck whispered into her ear, before dropping a small kiss to the area below her earlobe. Rachel moaned and slowly started to nod. She wanted one more time too. She wanted to see him when she closed her eyes too. Puck then picked her up and turned to the stairs, going up to her bedroom where he had been many times before. One more time was all that they would allow themselves, one more time of perfect harmony that would leave their hearts broken.

* * *

_I was asked by my beta why I had Rachel with Finn. I honestly don't know. I just thought that the angle of both of them cheating on their significant others with each other was a good angle. Also adds a good dose of angst and forbidden lust. Cause, seriously, what's hotter than forbidden lust? I also keep telling people I have idle hands. I don't always know why my hands type what they do. But please tell me what you think about this chapter. I really want some honest opinions. I'm pretty happy with this chapter even though I didn't really want to write Lust (I was extremely embarassed), so I really want to know what people think._


	4. Deadly Sin 4 Wrath

**Wrath**

* * *

_So here we are at the fourth installment of Seven Deadly Sins. The format on this is different, as this is entirely in first person form. Also, one of my reviewers was asking if the stories were continuous. No, they are not. The first three chapters have a strong hint of Puckleberry, but no, the chapters have nothing to do with one another other than the fact that they are dealing with the seven deadly sins. They are all stand alone oneshots. Just thought that I would clear that up! And yes, this has turned into a song fic. Hope you like!_

_Again, we have a playlist. Please listen to the songs as they really do set the mood for this. Or listen to your own angry music. But listen to whatever music you listen to when you're angry._

_(1.) So Cold- Breaking Benjamin {acoustic version [if you can find it!]} (2.) Holding me Back- Buddahead (3.) Passive {explict version} - Perfect Circle (4.) I hate everything about you- Three Days Grace (5.) Warwick Avenue- Duffy. You can pick and choose which songs you want to listen to. These are the ones that most influenced my writing._

**_I don't own any of the songs mentioned, I'm only borrowing them. I also don't own Glee. That one is all Ryan Murphy!_**

* * *

**Wrath**

1. **great anger: **strong anger, often with a desire for revenge

* * *

I was so mad when I found out. How could they keep this from me? What did I do to deserve being lied to for so many months? She said that she did it so that she didn't lose me, but that made it worse. If she had come clean about it from the start, if she had told me what she she didn't really want me to begin with, that she wanted him, I would have bowed out gracefully and let them be together. But she didn't. She told me that she loved me, and that she wanted to be with only me. The first time, it hurt, but she said that they had been drunk. Catching them for a second time? And I know that it wasn't just the second time for them. They were just too comfortable with each other. Now, now I feel nothing but disgust. No wonder she never wanted to have sex with me.

But I took her back. I took her back like the fool that I am. Why did I do this to myself? I guess that I loved her too much. I just wanted to be normal again. And somehow, being with her made me normal, or at least let me pretend to be normal. But this, this was it. I found her again, with him. The guy who used to be my best friend. But after the first time he did this to me, I couldn't look at him again. I told him we were through. When I started dating her, I even told him off, told him that if he did this to me again, then we were through. I guess my warning didn't sink in, 'cause he did me wrong once more. I heard that somewhere, I think it fits my situation.

Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on me even more. I know that's not how the saying goes, but it makes more sense to say it this way. The worst part, or the best I guess, is that they don't know that I know. I know that I could do something with this information, but I don't know what. I lay on my bed, listening to a shuffle mix of songs on my iPod. When the next song came on, I just laid there and listened to the female singer sing of her heartbreak. The more I listened, the more it made sense to me. It would work for the assignment that Mr. Shue had assigned us in Glee and it would help me tell my girlfriend and ex-best friend that I knew, and that we were over this time. I got up off of my bed and went to my computer to download the instrumental version of the song and to print out the lyrics.

_**Next day.....**_

I walked into Glee and they were sitting on opposite sides of the room, trying so hard not to look at one another. Now that I knew what to look for, it was so obvious. The sideways looks, the longing glances, the slightly red tinge to her face, the affectionate way he said her last name. It was all there, and I never knew it. Or I just didn't want to know it. Either way, I can now be considered the biggest fool out there. As soon as the rest of the Glee kids walked in, Mr. Shue spoke to all of us.

"So you've all had a week to come up with a song that is traditionally sung by a person of the opposite sex, so who wants to go first?"

Artie raised his hand and rolled to the front of the room. He started singing "Ironic" by Alanis Morissette. It really suited his raspy voice and he made the song soulful. One by one, everyone else went until it was my turn. I walked up to the front of the room and handed my sheet music to Brad the piano player and he handed it out the rest to the band. They counted out and started to play. I waited a few beats and started singing the song.

_When I get to Warwick Avenue_

_Meet me by the entrance of the tube_

_We can talk things over a little time_

_Promise me you won't stand by the light_

_When I get to Warwick Avenue_

_Please drop the past and be true_

_Don't think we're okay just because I'm here_

_You hurt me bad but I won't shed a tear_

I stared straight at her when I was singing the first few lines. I could see the confusion in her face. She still didn't know that I knew about her little hook-ups with him.

_I'm leaving you for the last time baby_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me_

_I've been confused, out of my mind lately_

_You think you're loving but I want to be free_

_Baby, you've hurt me_

There! I saw that moment of comprehension. She knows now. She knows that this song is for her. She knows that this is the last time. I saw her glance back at him then look forward at me. I could see the shimmer of her tears. Tough, you made me cry first. And for the last time.

_When I get to Warwick Avenue_

_We'll spend an hour but no more than two_

_Our only chance to speak once more_

_I showed you the answers, now here's the door_

_When I get to Warwick Avenue_

_I'll tell you baby that we're through_

_I'm leaving you for the last time baby_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me_

_I've been confused, out of my mind lately_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me_

_I want to be free, baby, you've hurt me_

_All the days spent together, I wished for better_

_But I didn't want the train to come_

_Now it's departed, I'm broken hearted_

_Seems like we never started_

_All those days spent together when I wished for better_

_And I didn't want the train to come! Oh, oh_

_You think you're loving but you don't love me_

_I want to be free, baby, you hurt me_

_You don't love me, I want to be free_

_Baby, you've hurt me_

I sang the last part of the song straight at her, and didn't flinch when Rachel ran out of the room in tears. Puck glared at me and I know that I glared back as hard as I could. Then I saw it again, that moment of 'Shit he knows' as he left the room to find Rachel. I saw it and I didn't care. I was through with them. I walked back over to my chair and flopped down into it. I ignored the whispers and the frantic texting that was going on around me. I ignored it all 'cause all I wanted to be was numb; and the moment that I finished the song, that's what I was. Numb inside.

* * *

_Okay Peeps! Tell me what you think of the story! I have the next chapter ready and waiting to go, but I must warn you that it is in a different format than most of you might be used to. But I want some honesty about the next chapter and this one. Once again, I must thank my awesome editor Novice242. She has, as always, been an enormous help to me with this entire venture! Also, look for a story put out by me that features the Gleek guys and copius amounts of alcohol driven fun! That should be out soon! Thanks again for reading!_


	5. Deadly Sin 5 Gluttony

**Gluttony**

* * *

Okay so here is the next installment of Seven Deadly Sins. Enjoy!

I do not own Glee at all. Not even the "Road to Sectionals" I am a bad Gleek.

* * *

**Gluttony**

**excessive eating:** the act or practice of eating and drinking to excess.

* * *

"I bet that I can eat the whole thing!"

"No way. Thing is massive!"

"I could do it!"

"I want in on this. We gotta do this in one sitting though, 'kay?"

"Right on!"

_**2 hours later....**_

"Matt?"

"Yeah, Mike?" Matt answered from his position on the couch.

"We never should have eaten that whole double chocolate, Andes mint creme cake." Mike said from his position on the floor.

"Nope."

* * *

Comments? Loved it, hated it, let me have it! Thanks go out to Novice242 who said that nothing needed to be changed! Woo Hoo!


	6. Deadly Sin 6 Vanity

**Vanity of the Glorks**

_This is....I have no words for this._

_All people herein mentioned do not belong to me. I have no money, you will get nothing if you sue me! Wait....you will get a piece of gum and a really crappy cell phone! _

* * *

"You're weird."

"You're just now figuring this out?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you hide it really well. I never would have thought that you would do something like this."

"Well, I'm full of surprises."

"Do we have to tell anyone that we just did a movie montage to 'I'm too sexy'?"

"Are you kidding? NO ONE MUST KNOW!" The idea of anyone else seeing the two of them lip syncing and modeling their costumes as they did their best model walks was absolutely appalling.

"So, is this one of those secrets that must be taken to the grave?"

"Yes. Brittany, you tell anyone, and I will tell them I got you to cross-dress!" Though Brit looked fab in menswear.

"But-Kurt, you did the same! You were in an outfit like Julia Roberts from the beginning of Pretty woman!"

Kurt smiled at the thought of the killer thigh high boots and mini-dress. Then he gulped.

"Brittany, you tell anyone and I will end you!"

"Okay." She said meekly. "But we had fun, right?"

"Oh totally. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Again, the idea for this comes from my wonderful Beta Novice242. She helped me out with the idea when I was stuck and didn't know how to start this, so many thanks, J!_

_ Please read and review! _


End file.
